Really Cats?
by brittana11
Summary: A sequel of Wheels. Now Brittany and Santana got themselves on Jeopardy and only they would would scare even the host.


**Really Cats? (sequel to wheels)**

"This is Jeopardy Couple Edition Tonight we have three high school couples from McKinley High in Lima, Ohio. First we have dating couple Mike and Tina, next we have boyfriends Kurt and Blaine and finally we have wives Brittany and Santana. Now here's your host Alex Trabeck."

Brittany jumped up and down, she loved being on game shows and such.

"Okay we have randomly selected who will go first and that is Brittany and Santana." Alex said as the categories were reviled and the other four moaned of having the unstoppable pair go first of course.

"Fast Food for two hundred," Santana said rolling her eyes.

"This type of chicken at KFC sounds like another type of food altogether, but it's bite-sized pieces of white meat chicken." Alex read and Brittany buzzed in and Santana answered.

"What is popcorn chicken."

"That is right," Alex said.

"Same category four hundred," Santana said not even looking up.

"Haven't had enough sugar? There are 97 grams of it in a Small Caramel Frosty from this chain." Alex read and yet again Brittany buzzes and Santana answered.

"What is Wendy's."

"Right again," Alex stares at them he can't quite place where he knows them from, but the Latina scares him and he doesn't know why.

"Yet again same category six hundred." Santana said looking at her nails.

"This restaurant rolled out a new french fry recipe in 2011; try'em with the BK Single Stacker." Alex reads and for a third time Brittany buzzed and Santana answers.

"What is Burger King."

"Your right," Alex smiled at the girls. The tall blonde one smiled, but the Latina just scowled.

"Same category eight hundred." Santana finally looked up at him.

"You hit the daily double. You can bet up to one thousand two hundred."

Santana looks over at Brittany before Brittany says, "All of it."

"Carl's Jr and this more eastern burger joint are sister restaurants with nearly identical gold star logos." Alex read.

"Um...what is Hardee's." Santana hesitantly said.

"Your right you've doubled your total to two thousand four hundred."

"Finish the category, Alex." Santana smiles over at Brittany.

"Go to this eatery's and read about Christine's weight loss using Fresco items." Alex reads wondering if Santana ever smiles at anyone, but her wife.

Brittany buzzes and Santana answers, "What is Taco Bell."

"And you finish off with a correct answer."

They go through two more category were everyone gets some answers before going to commercial break.

"God Mike how could you two be losing to Brittany and Santana." Kurt asked very curious.

"I don't know," Mike shrugged.

"Well we're five thousand down of them and two thousand down of you." Blaine said to Tina.

"I know, but I can't figure out why. Oh where are those two speaking of Brittany and Santana." Tina asked.

"Hey, stop talking about us it's not our fault that we're good at these competition." Santana growls and also lunged at them, but luckily they came back from commercial break right then.

"Okay now let's talk to our challengers. First Mike and Tina. Now I hear that you have an interesting story of how you met." Alex said.

"Yeah we meet at an Asian camp two years ago. We were camp consolers in charge of arts and crafts." Tina smiled at the memory.

"That's interesting now on to Kurt and Blaine. I heard that you two have quite a story about how you met."

"Yes well I met Blaine when I was spying on the Warblers and then joined them after being bullied at McKinley, but then went back. Blaine transferred at the beginning of this year." Kurt smiled sweetly at him.

"And I'd do it again." Blaine said leaning in and kissing him.

"Well isn't that sweet. Now what about you two Brittany and Santana. Didn't you win the Amazing Race and the Wheel of Fortune?"

"Yeah so," Santana curtly says.

"Just be glad your name doesn't start with a P as the other two show's host's started with P and Sanny didn't like them." Brittany giggles as Alex backs away from them.

"Well let's get back to the game the board is all yours Kurt and Blaine." Alex says.

They finish the first round with Brittany and Santana leading ten thousand six hundred. Mike and Tina had four thousand and Kurt and Blaine had eight hundred.

"It's Double Jeopardy and Kurt and Blaine you go first."

"Let's do Movie Title," Kurt says, "Four hundred."

"2011: A nickname for Britain's prime minister from 1979 to 1990." Alex reads.

Brittany buzzed in and Santana continued her streak of answering.

"What is Iron Lady." Santana shrugged keeping herself detached.

"Correct,"

"Same category eight hundred." Santana tells him looking a little less mean.

"2008: Waste Allocation load lifter earth class." Alex reads.

Brittany buzzed and shouts "Wall-e."

"No you forgot to say what is." Alex said without noticing Santana starting to get tensed up and Brittany tearing up.

"Unless you want to lose some limbs, she got it right." Santana growled her fist clenched at her side.

"Um...sure your right." Alex timidly said very scared of the Latina. Kurt and Blaine just shook their heads.

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the cheek.

"Same twelve hundred." Santana says glaring at him. She was devising a plan to hurt him for making her wife cry.

"1996: Alcatraz," Alex reads.

Brittany buzzed in and Santana shouted, "What is the Rock."

"Correct,"

"Sixteen hundred," Santana lazily said.

"2009: Human consciousness injected into an alien physical body." Alex read.

"What is Avatar." Santana shouted after buzzing in herself.

"Yes and I take it you want to finish the category." Alex asked.

"Yep," Brittany smiled.

"2012: Not just any promise, but the one Channing Tatum makes to wife Rachel McAdams." Alex read.

Kurt snapped his fingers as Brittany barely beat him to buzzing.

"What is the Vow." Santana flippantly said.

"Yes,"

Brittany and Santana now had sixteen thousand six hundred and a huge lead over the other two teams. They didn't attempt to answer any questions while the other two teams got much closer. Mike and Tina now had nine thousand eight hundred while Kurt and Blaine had nine thousand and six hundred.

Santana looked over at Brittany and they decide to answer again.

"Cat for four hundred." Kurt said wondering what this category was.

"Some kittens in a litter look very different why?" Alex read.

Brittany buzzed so fast that everyone including Santana stared at her. Santana just hoped that Brittany remembered to say what is.

"What is different fathers." Brittany shouted very excited.

"Um...that's right." Alex said a little shocked.

Santana glared at Alex, but didn't say anything. Brittany squealed her hand before say. "Cats for eight hundred."

"A cat can jump how many times its body height from a standing position." Alex read.

Yet again Brittany buzzed in first. "What is five times." she shouted earning her a grateful hug from Santana.

Being the only category left Alex just read next the clue as Santana was giving him the eye and it frankly scared him.

"What cat can't retract its claws?"

Kurt somehow buzzed in first even though he had no idea. "Um...What..is a...lion?"

"I'm sorry that's wrong."

"Darn," Blaine says.

"Buzz it Sanny." Brittany whispers grabbing her arm.

"What is a cheetah." Brittany says after Santana buzzed in and she gave Kurt a look like duh.

"Well I have to say you two young ladies are really dominating right now." Alex says smiling at them.

"Shut up and read the next clue." Santana snaps at him.

"Okay, okay calm down." Santana rolls her eyes at him. "It's the other daily double."

"Make it all of it." Santana says after conferring a.k.a glancing over at Brittany.

"A group of cats is call this." Alex reads.

"That's easy," Brittany says in such a Santana way that everyone did a double take. "What is Clowder."

"Your right," Alex looked really surprised.

The bell ran for the end of Double Jeopardy.

"Okay our final Jeopardy category is women authors." Alex reveals before they go to commercial break.

Each team were discussing how much money they would be betting.

"Blaine I think we should bet it all we need to get second place and the two thousand dollars." Kurt whispered.

"I don't know Kurt what if we don't get it right." Blaine cautiously said.

"It won't matter if Mike and Tina bet smart, but we should too." Kurt argued trying to get his point across.

They finally decided to bet all nine thousand six hundred.

"Tina what do you think we should bet?" Mike asked.

"I don't know all, but a dollar." Tina suggested.

"I guess that could work." Mike agreed thinking it might be the smart thing to do.

"Good it's settled." Tina writes down their bet of nine thousand seven hundred and ninety-nine.

Brittany tugged on Santana's arm they had to decide quickly. "I think we should bet it all hun." she whispers in Santana's ear.

"Babe I don't know much about books." Santana said.

"It's women and we both know a lot about women." Brittany pouted.

"Fine," Santana sighed giving in.

Brittany wrote down thirty six thousand and Santana surely hoped that they didn't lose everything, she really hated to lose.

"Okay now for the final Jeopardy question." Alex said as they returned from commercial break. "Here it is as a child, she liked to play witches and wizards with her friends Ian and Vikki Potter."

Kurt and Blaine looked very confused and just scribbled something. Mike looked confused, but Tina was smiling and wrote their answer down. Brittany was just plain giddy and Santana was looking at her with pure admiration. Brittany wrote their answer down.

"Okay let's go to Kurt and Blaine." Alex said. "I'm sorry, but Stephanie Myers is wrong and you lost everything." Alex turned towards Mike and Tina. "Now let's see your answer. Yes, JK Rowling is right and you add nine thousand seven hundred and ninety-nine, giving you a total of nineteen thousand five hundred and ninety-nine." He then turned his attention to the leaders. "Well Brittany and Santana let's see what your answer is. You are also right with JR Rowling."

Santana turned to her wife and kissed her. "God I love you Britt."

"You've bet everything and you have won seventy two thousand."

Santana glares at him before turning back to her wife. Alex decides to do something that might be stupid, but he hoped that her blonde wife might help.

"Brittany I was just wondering if you are saint for dealing with Satan." Alex said the moment he said he regretted it.

"What did you just say pee brain." Santana growled as Brittany wrapped her arms around her wife's waist.

"Relax hun, let's just leave now before you attack him and totally turn me on so much that I'd jump you right here." Brittany whispers.

* * *

"Asians, how is it that you lost to Sandbags and her sidekick?" Sue shouted crashing into the choir room.

"Hey," Santana started before Brittany put a hand on her thigh to stop her and gave her a look of don't anger Sue.

"It wasn't their fault that Britt is a machine with the buzzer and Santana has a extensive knowledge of some weird categories that were on the board." Kurt tried to explain.

"Please it was the damn cat category that set them ahead of everyone else." Blaine said.

"Cats!" Sue shouted looking surprised.

"Coach it's not like we don't all know about Brittany's love for cats." Quinn pointed out.

While everyone else was discussing the Jeopardy episode Brittany decided to move her hand farther up her thigh. Santana turns and catches her lips passionately kissing her.

"I think we need to exit this room and hit up the Janitor's closet." Santana whispered and Brittany pulls her up and out of the room.


End file.
